Konoha High of Preforming Arts
by danietastic
Summary: A school full of spoiled rich kids all tend to hate the richest Hyuuga Hinata but all things change when she meets Inuzuka Kiba doesn't start out with HinaxKiba but SakuxKiba and SasuxHina many songs are by repeated artists
1. Chapter 1

I do not own naruto wahhh

…x…x…

Hinata was just one of those normal extremely pretty girls that didn't know it and hid behind layers and layers of clothing, none of her friends knew how extremely gorgeous she was. The girls in the locker room completely hated her, even her old best friends Ino and TenTen were part of the popular crowd and "Hyuuga Hinata Haters Club". Ino's jealously was cause she thought that the soon owner of Hyuuga Records would steal her man Choji. TenTen was dating Hinata's cousin who hated her guts. It seemed that Hinata's uncle had his own business Hyuuga Dairy Farms and Neji wasn't too happy that his cousin would be a lot better off than him. And of course the queen bitch herself Haruno Sakura was jealous cause she hated anyone who was prettier than herself that's why she kept Ino and Temari close to her in case they realized they were she'd have a lot of blackmail on them. Temari was so worried about popularity she only talked to Hinata when she "had" to, her brother Kankuro was one of her best friends and Gaara was so emo that no one was sure who he really friends with. The only really friends that were girls were Konan, Karin, and well Sai I mean with him being gay it was just like he was a chick. Sasuke, Kankuro, and Hidan were her best friends but she got along with just about every guy in school making the girls hate her even more. Thanks to her father's connection she was protected by a gang called the Akatsuki where she met Konan (Hidan's girlfriend) so in a way she was a very popular girl just not in the way she wished. That was until the day that Inuzuka Kiba started at Konoha High of the Preforming Arts….

…x…x…

Hinata pulled up next to the Sabuku's mansion in her lavender Toyota Tacoma king cab, her father wondered why she didn't want a convertible like her younger sister did but as long as his baby girl was happy so was he. Kankuro and Gaara jumped in "Temari coming?"

Kankuro looked at her, that boy was very attractive but since they had grown up together they didn't try anything (A/N NO MAKEUP FOR KANKURO!) "Nah Shikamaru's coming to pick her up. Hey here he comes."

The Nara boy pulled up on his black Yamaha FZ1 "Hey Hyuuga, what are you up to this morn?"

"Not much Shika but don't you think you better not talk to me Temari might get mad."

"I don't care about this troublesome girl bullshit drama, we used to be close when were little."

"Well that's good to hear but I've got to go get Sai, he's one of the few people our age without a ride. Even these two idiots in the car got rides, just Kankuro's grades got his license taken away and Gaara don't like to drive."

"Alright I'll see you around school."

Hinata pulled away she hated how when they were 9 Sakura moved into town and turned so many people against her and high school made everything so much worse. The rumors of her being a lesbian or even a dude were bad even the spoiled papered princess attitude was horrible but it took 2 years for Hinata to live down the virgin rumor down which was undoubtedly true. She pulled up to Sai's house honked the horn, this was going to take forever Sai took so much longer to get ready than any girl possibly even more than Sakura herself. Gaara wasn't in the mood to wait this morning; lately he had been really antisocial and secretive and even though a lot of people wanted to know what was going on they knew better than to ask questions they didn't want to die! "SAI YOU FUCKING FAGGOT GET THE HELL OUT HERE!"

Sai hadn't fully come out at school just to the people closest to him even his brother Obito didn't know so he came out in just his normal school uniform but instead of a tie he wore an ascot. Sai had gotten into the truck and while the boys conversed Hinata's mind was somewhere else, on a boy with spiky brown hair walking to school. She was too shy to stop and ask him if he wanted a ride, she grew up around mostly guys but this was the first guy where she actually felt something more than friendship. Much like love at first sight and she hadn't even seen his face but it was something about his aura that intrigued and dare I say aroused her? After parking her car she lost the boy in the crowd, she sighed before starting another day as what she considered a social outcast. She thought it was going to be another uneventful day, she went to homeroom with Gekko Hayate and got picked on by Sakura like always. Then health with Yuri Kurenai where she got detention again for throwing something at Lee, he was kinda right about a pregnant teacher teaching about abstinence. She wasn't even sure why she ever went to English Kakashi was always late and always had his head in one of his hentai books. But Pre-Calculus was different Asuma introduced that one boy she had seen earlier that day, Inuzuka Kiba, even his name sounded dreamy. His dark eyes were so beautiful, his well toned body was clear thru his uniform, sap outta it Hinata! Oh my God he was sitting right next to her! "Hey sexy man you don't want to sit next to her, little miss princess will ruin your reputation."

Hinata lowered her head she was upset she wish she had the balls to stand up to the pink haired whore, she only looked up when she heard "Well if she's a princess I'm a prince, so shut the fuck up and get off her back. And stop undressing me with your eyes. I'm Inuzuka Kiba my father is the owner of Inuzuka Studios."

Wow really? Hinata, Kiba, Sasuke, Ino, and Naruto were the "princesses and princes" of Tokyo, Ino's family was in cosmetics, Sasuke's had a international modeling agency, and Naruto's family owned the biggest bank branch in all of Japan and maybe a few in China and this allowed his mom to teach music at the school since money was no object. Well actually you had to have connections or a lot of money to get into Konoha High but those were the top 5 Kiba moving here knocked Choji's restaurant chain out. Pre-Cal went by rather fast well at least for Hinata it did she spent the entire class thinking about that new sexy boy maybe there was hope that at 15 she could get her first boyfriend. **BUZZ** Class was out! Hinata stayed behind to stay and talk to Kiba, "What caused you choose Konoha High midway thru sophomore year?"

"Mom missed Tokyo. I was unaware that everyone had the same schedule but now that I know you're in my classes I'm ok with it."

"Kiba-san why me?"

"Look in the mirror and you'll find your answer, anyways tell me about that pink-haired cunt from earlier."

"That's Haruno Sakura, her mom screwed with some American billionaire and he paid her off to keep her mouth shut so his marriage wouldn't be ruined. She thinks she's all that and her shit don't stink, she's turned almost every girl against from me including Ino and TenTen. Ino knows I'm a virgin and she thinks I'd sleep with Choji if I had the chance. What am I doing? I'm rambling about my personal life to someone I don't even know."

Hinata rubbed her eyes to catch the tears before they fell, she wasn't going to let him see her cry didn't matter if they knew each other or not.

Kiba could help but look at her and see the same 6 year old girl with the princess hair cut and lavender eyes and favorite blue sundress, even though now her hair was half way down her back and she was in a school uniform that was AT LEAST one size too big for her but those lavender eyes were the same as ever. Looking into them was like looking into the eyes of an angel, her tears made her look even more pure. "I have to go Kiba-san, Hidan-kun's probably worrying about me." Hidan? Was that her boyfriend? Who was he kidding there was no way in hell that angel was single. "You can walk with me if you'd like I can introduce you to everyone."

His eyes lit up as he followed the raven haired princess into the hall, awaiting them at her locker was a sliver haired male about a year older, a hyper-active blonde, a fiery redhead female, and was it? Shit his childhood rival Uchiha Sasuke and now future brother in law. Hana had met Itachi when she was one of the actresses on his music video and since then they had been inseparable. "Come Kiba… This is Hidan he's like my older brother he takes care of me. The annoying blonde is Naruto you know of his father Namikaze Minato the owner of almost every bank in Japan. Karin here comes from a family of dancers most of them ballet but she studies all of them. Last is…"

"Inuzuka."

"Uchiha."

"Wait you know each other?"

"Sure Sunny-chan me and Sauce-Gay grew up together our mansions were all side by side."

"And our siblings engaged."

"Only cause your asshole of a brother tricked my sister, we both know Hana is too good for Itachi!"

Hinata had enough of the fighting so she walked off followed by Hidan while Karin and Naruto made their ways to the Gym. "Hidan-kun why are you following me?"

"You're my little sister I can't allow you to walk to class alone, even though the gym is the other way. I know you don't want to go but you need to you can't keep hiding the letters to Hiashi-sama saying you're skipping class."

"I've just got a lot on my mind Hidan-nii."

"Like Kiba?"

"N-No l-like th-the ta-talent s-show."

"We both know you have a lovely voice and very talented on the guitar but if you want any help the story is that boy can sing and play drums."

He knew all to well when she was lying and she hated it but now she had lied herself into the talent show, now she had to figure out what to do. Hidan walked her to the library and then walked to his next class he hated seeing Hinata like this but for now he was going to allow it but not for much longer. Hidan had moved in with the Hyuuga's when his parents decided to go on tour, Hinata had thrown a temper tantrum until they allowed Hidan to stay with her but only under the terms he wouldn't allow anything to happen to the young girl. Now sometimes it seemed like Hinata didn't have a boyfriend was cause no one was man enough to stand up to the "Adopted Hyuuga".

….x….x….

Hinata pulled out her book of songs and her guitar, since this was a performing arts school the library was allowed to be used as a music studio too because it was studying and there were music books so they were kinda screwed. After tuning her guitar she played her scales before playing a song she was working on (Mean by Taylor Swift)

_You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me_

_You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing_

_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded_

_You, pickin' on the weaker man_

_Well, you can take me down with just one single blow_

_But you don't know what you don't know_

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_You, with your switching sides and your walk-by lies and your humiliation_

_You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them_

_I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you_

_I just wanna feel okay again_

_I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold_

_But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road_

_And you don't know what you don't know_

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game_

_With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening_

_Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things_

_Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing_

_But all you are is mean_

_All you are is mean and a liar and _

"Ugh shit!"

_All you are is mean and a liar and_

"Crap I'm stuck!"

"Pathetic."

Hinata turned around to see the ever so sexy Inuzuka staring down at her, "If you didn't like my song Kiba, you didn't have to be so mean."

"No that wasn't it I was helping."

Hinata tried again

_But all you are is mean_

_All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life_

_And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_

_But someday I'll be living in a big old city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah_

_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city_

_(Why you gotta be so mean?)_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_(Why you gotta be so mean?)_

_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_(Why you gotta be so mean?)_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

"Wow thanks Kiba, but what are you doing here?"

"You said you were gonna walk me to all my classes, but this don't look like the gym."

"Yea I kinda skip that class a lot, in the gym clothes I get teased a lot."

"How about this today we'll skip but tomorrow we'll go and if anyone messes with you I'll take care of them."

Hinata couldn't help but redden, Kiba was the perfect guy but there was no way in hell a guy like that would go for a girl like her.

….x….x….

Lunch went rather normal Hidan took her to Burger King on the back of his motorcycle that she had bought him for his birthday. Konan met them there, she went a nearby all girls boarding school so they met her out for lunch everyday, weekends were just Hidan and Konan but weekdays she didn't mind the company of Hidan's "little sister". She understood how over protective he was of her and she loved to hear Hinata sing, it was like she understood what every teenager was afraid to say. After saying good-bye to Konan they headed back to school it was time for Psychics Hidan kissed Hinata on the forehead and headed to his next class. She headed into Orchimaru's class, man that guy was creepy just being in his class gave her the chills and someone grabbing her shoulder made her scream and throw all her papers in the air. A certain raven-haired charmer helped her pick up her stuff "I'm sorry Hina-chan."

And of course the queen whore herself had to cling to Sasuke, she trailed her fingers up and down the his chest "Sasu-kun when you gonna realize that you're sexy enough to be my man. I can please you in ways that girl can't."

Hinata was tired of being pushed around so her world red and she punched Sakura causing her to flip over a nearby desk. "Ahhh my beautiful face!"

She was still seeing red "Who is ready to mess me? I'm tired of being the butt of everyone's jokes, if you have a problem with me having biggest tits than everyone else then here!" She removed her shirt, tie, and bra leaving her top half completely exposed showing her 38D boobs. "Is that what you wanted to see? How do you feel no Haunro? You're flat chested all you got is fucking mosquito bites!"

…x….x…

Sakura and now dressed Hinata sat in Jiraya's office "I'm very disappointed in you. Sakura you are very close to being kicked out of this school, your mother can't afford to get you out of much more trouble. And Hinata I understand you are tired of being teased but giving a student a black eye and broken arm then showing your ta-tas to everyone is no way of taking care of that. Next time get help from a teacher, you both are being sent home right now."

The two girls knew better than to argue with him so went back to class to gather their things and Hinata stopped by her locker to get her i-pod and guitar. Today went from bad to worse… her father was going to kill her.

…x…x…

hope you like


	2. Chapter 2

Had a few people like the story but no reviews im so heart broken wahhhh and even sadder I don't own Naruto!

…x…x…

Hinata sat in the uncomfortable chair in her father's office as Hiashi paced back and forth rubbing his temples like he had a headache. "What were you thinking Hinata? Not only did I find out about your little stunt today but now I find out you've been skipping gym class for the past month? Do I need to send your body guard to school with you?"

"No Daddy please no one else has to be babysat at school, Hidan-nii keeps a good eye on me."

"Apparently not good enough, Hinata you are nearly 16 that means only a few more years before college, I don't want you coming home for Christmas break pregnant covered in tattoos and failing all your classes."

"Daddy you know better than that."

"Do I Hinata? Do I really?" Hiashi sat down at his desk and folded his hands almost like he was praying, he leaned his head back and loudly exhaled "Okay you're not in trouble this time, but you will attend every single one of your classes and if any of your grades go below a C you will be in huge trouble."

Hinata ran up and hugged her father, "OH thank you ever so much! I got to text Sasuke!"

"Wait Hinata," Shit she knew she was getting off too easily "You will stay on campus at all times, that means not going to lunch with Hidan and Konan."

"But daddy!"

"One more but out of you and you will lose your truck as well young lady."

"Hai sir."

…x…x…

Her cell phone rang but she didn't recognize the number "Hello?"

_Hey Sunny-chan it's Kiba._

"Kiba? Can I ask how you got my number?"

_I got it from Hidan, he was acting kinda weird when he gave it to me though._

"Hidan that jackass!"

_Wow never expected to hear such language from the ever so perfect Hyuuga Hinata but after what I saw today, I there's a lot I don't know about you._

"What do you want Kiba?"

_What I can't call to see if you are ok? Or ask how much trouble you're in?_

"I'm fine just trying to focus all the anger into my music, my father won't let me leave campus during school hours."

_That's no fun guess that means you'll be stuck staying on campus with me._

"Don't you have a car or something so you can go out and get some food?"

_My car ain't been moved yet, Bangkok is a long ways away not all of our things are here yet._

Hinata had noticed but she kept talking to Kiba for what seemed like hours "Hinata-sama it's bedtime."

"Arigato Ko I'll go up in a minute."

"I'm so sorry Hinata-sama but your father says now."

"Ugh got to go Kiba, thanks for brightening my day." **Click** "You're such a kiss ass Ko, you couldn't let me finish my conversation?"

"Now now my dear Hinata, you know we don't allow that language in this house."

Hinata looked behind her only to see her mother Kaiya, "Gomen Mother, I will learn my place."

Great now she was in trouble with both parents, she dragged herself up the long winding stairs to her third floor bedroom, threw herself on her bed and drifted off to sleep.

Ah the life of the not so average Japanese teenager…

…x…x…

Sasuke pulled up in his red Mustang convertible, Hinata ran up to him kissing his cheek "Sasuke-kun I have a ride, I can drive myself to school plus I have to pick up Sai, Gaara, and Kankuro."

He flashed his ever so famous Uchiha smile "I got Temari to take her brothers to school, her and Shikamaru are broken up…again and Obito took Sai. I needed to ask you something very important so just hop in the car."

Hinata put her designer bookbag in the back seat of his car and hopped in "So Susu-chan what do you need?"

His cheeks flushed, his heart raced, butterflies formed in his stomach, he just couldn't get out what he wanted to say "I-er wanted t-ta know if you-uh wanted to-um."

She covered her mouth as she let out a little chuckle "Just spit it up Susu."

"GO OUT WITH ME!"

The ride to school was rather awkward she couldn't quite grasp that the boy that had been her best friend since she was in diapers wanted to date her.

As he pulled in his parking spot she started to stand up but he grabbed her by the wrist "Hinata-hime please."

She looked into those beautiful onyx eyes full of love and fear of rejection "I-I guess w-we can gi-give it a-a shot."

"Great."

He pulled her in for a kiss her first kiss, it was… magical. He picked up her bag and grabbed her hand and they walked in together as the new couple as KHPA.

…x…x…

The hallway was one big starefest, no one ever expected it to happen but it did and that's all that mattered. The mummers didn't seem to bother them, the evil stares of the Uchiha fan girls, seemed to be almost nonexistent, and even the insults of how Sasuke could do better didn't even seem to affect them. It was if they had a protective barrier around them that was until they walked into Homeroom... and Kiba.

…x…x…

Kiba sat in homeroom, he was waiting for the beautiful Hinata to walk in she wasn't answering his texts so he was hoping she was ok. Karin let out a small shriek causing him to quickly turn around, his heart dropped as his worse nightmare was right before his eyes: His rival and his dream girl hand and hand. Sasuke had won yet again.

~Flashback~

Sasuke and Kiba were 6 years old climbing the old oak tree in the backyard of the Uchiha Manor, when Ginjuro the Uchiha's sliver-haired butler walked out "Sasuke-sama you have a guest."

Climbing higher into the tree the young boy looked down"Thank you Ginjuro but Kiba is here I don't want any other guests."

"Even if that guest is Hyuuga Hinata-sama?"

That's all it took for Sasuke to jump from the tree, it wasn't smart for the 6 year old to jump from the branch he was on 15 feet above the ground but he didn't care. Kiba ran over to his clearly hurt friend as an indigo haired angel with lavender eyes in a bright blue sundress walked over. "Are you ok SuSu?" She noticed the brunette boy staring at her "I'm sorry do I have something on my face? I'm Hyuuga Hinata."

"Uh Uh Uh."

She let out a cute little chuckle before calling Ginjuro to take Sasuke to the hospital "It was nice meeting you, uh I still haven't caught you name, but I must go with Sasuke maybe I'll see you around."

…x…x…

That was the day that Inuzuka Kiba met the angel Hyuuga Hinata but she didn't remember him because he was too shy to tell her his name. And today was the day he lost her to his old friend and now rival, why hadn't he acted sooner? That could've been him holding the beautiful rebel but no she was the girlfriend of Uchiha Sasuke, the hottest guy in the sophomore grade.

Hinata came up running up to the Inuzuka "Kibs-kun guess what?" Silence. "Kiba?" He turned his head away, tears filled up her eyes "K-K-Kiba?"

She left his side tears in her eyes, why was he so mad at her? They had talked on the phone for hours last night and now he was giving her the cold shoulder. She took her seat next to Sasuke, she laid her head on her desk and began to cry.

…x…x…

The rest of the day wasn't much better even though Hinata was happy with Sasuke and Hidan approved, even her friends liked it they kinda actually expected it, but Kiba kept to himself. He was walking when a certain pinkette pulled him aside "What's wrong Kiba-kun?"

Pushing her away "Back off Sakura, I don't have time for your kind."

"What do you mean my kind?"

"Whores."

"That's right you only have time for girls who play with your emotions and break your heart."

Kiba was enraged he grabbed Sakura by her collar and lifted her up shoving her up against a nearby locker "You have no clue what you're talking about!"

"Awww struck a nerve did I? How would you like my help to get your precious uck 'Sunny-chan' back?"

He threw her to the ground "No thanks, go find some other guy's life to ruin."

She watched as he walked away "He'll be back, they always do."

…x…x…

Hinata actually went to gym today in hopes of Kiba's promise was still intact, she changed into her blue shorts, white t-shirt, knee socks, and white sneakers. She was afraid to leave the changing room so Karin basically pulled her out. "Nice to see you Miss Hyuuga, first time in a month nearly is it?"

Maito Guy… what a character he had the hyperness of a 7 year old who had ingested 40 pounds of chocolate. "Hai sir, I'm required to attend every single one of your classes for the remainder of the year."

He gave a thumbs up and a big smile that gleamed to the point of blinding everyone in that room. "Great enough time to bring that YOUTHFULLNESS out of you!"

Hinata walked into the gym and everyone stopped what they were doing a few guys got hit by basketballs that were in the middle of being thrown, Shikamaru ran into a wall, even Shino had been startled to the point of stop midway rush to be tackled. Hinata's clothes were very tight, her well developed breasts looked like they wanted to bust thru her shirt, her small toned figure was very apparent thru the white shirt, and her ass was hanging out of the bottom of the her shorts. Maybe the colors of the gym clothes needed to be reconsidered. Sakura saw that no guy was paying attention to her and go pissed "Awww look Hyuuga's all ready to show off her breasts again."

Hinata looked at Kiba who once again let her down, he turned his back and went back to playing volleyball with Naruto. She looked down as she started to cry, she ran out of the gym into the hallway stopping at her locker she got her cell phone and started dialing her fathers number, when a familiar hand shut it. "What's wrong White-eyes?"

"I don't want to talk about it Gaara, let's just say this day didn't go like I expected."

The redhead was clearly one that didn't like being blown off but for the sweet little princess he'd do just about anything "How about this Hina you tell me what's wrong and I'll tell you what's had me all secretive lately."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Hinata twirled her hair a little bit before speaking "Ever since this morning Kiba-kun has been ignoring me, he even broke a promise to me about defending me in gym today." She started crying again "What did I do wrong Gaara? What's wrong with me?"

The emo redhead looked down at his friend, she sure had it hard, everyone here had money but Hinata was going to inherit Hyuuga Records… THE HYUUGA RECORDS! All she wanted was to be a singer but she couldn't do that and run the company, her life was preplanned for her since the day she was born. She was going to go to the best school, go to the best college, marry some big hot shot and have a family, run the biggest record company IN THE WORLD, and produce the biggest singer/band in the universe. She never had a chance to be just a regular teenager she didn't even get to go to the mall her maids went and chose her clothes for her. She had all the perks of being a spoiled rich kid but she was stuck in the prison of her life. Now that she had finally found happiness and a boyfriend Kiba turned against her. "He's just jealous, he wishes he was Sasuke. Just give him some space he'll come around" He punched her check "After all you are freaking adorable." He held his hand out pulling her up "Let's get back to class."

Hinata wiped her eyes and took her friend's hand and followed him back the gymnasium "You know you never told me your secret."

Gaara's face turned the color of his hair if not redder and he leaned in and whispered "Matsuri."

Then he walked off leaving the girl in all of her amazement, "Wow Matsuri the beauty pageant queen and Gaara, who would've thought."

She was startled by a pair of arms grabbing her around the waist, "Who would've thought what?"

"Nothing Sasuke, nothing at all."

"So why'd you run out?"

"Just expected someone to stand up for me is all I mean those gym uniforms are so demeaning."

"Well ain't I dating the next school visionary, when you have your protest just let me know I'll be there. And don't worry about the assholes in your class I'll find someone to watch your back."

She laid back into his arms "Why couldn't you be in my class instead of that advanced gym class? I miss you for that 60 min."

She glanced back to see a very sadden Kiba, her smile dropped quickly into a frown as he left the room.

…x…x…

Kiba slammed her locker shut "I knew you'd come Inuzuka."

"Shut up Haurno and just help me get her!"

…x…x…

and the story begins.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't not own Naruto.

…x…x…

As lunch rolled around Hinata found a Kiba sitting alone, and with Sasuke off campus getting them some pizza she thought she'd sit beside her new found friend. "Is this seat taken?"

"Sit where ever you want it's a free country."

Just as she was about to sit down Sakura pushed her out of the way "Hey Kiba-kun did you miss me?"

Hinata watched in horror as the two shared a very sloppy kiss, any regular person could tell it was forced but the rage and jealously made it hard for Hinata to see that. "I see how it is, oh by the way Kibbles if you tap that use protection Pinky's got crabs!"

Sakura pulled back from the kiss, she had not just gone there! "At least I know how to please a man."

"Yea every damn man in the whole fucking school!"

All the freshmen and people who had to stay on campus for lunch started to crowd around the two arguing sophomores and started to chant "CAT FIGHT! CAT FIGHT!"

Hinata just had to correct them "I doubt it's gonna happen, Hanuro over here is afraid to chip a nail." Sakura clinched her fist "Oh don't forget Pinky you're on your last strike your whore of a mother can't afford to pay for you to stay in this school if you keep fighting."

Hinata turned to walk away but was quickly pulled back by her long indigo hair and felt Sakura's cheap manicure graze across her cheek; Hinata got just wanted she needed… Sakura made the first move from here on out it was self-defense. She tackled the now doomed girl to the ground and sitting on her stomach let punch after punch after punch hit the once pretty girl, she got up leaving what was left of Sakura on the ground. She turned to Kiba "I warned you she was bad news but you didn't listen, if you were trying to make me jealous congratulations you win. But now this makes you no better than her, you're the male version of that cunt. Hope you feel good about yourself."

Kiba turned his head down to his bento and pushed it away, suddenly he didn't feel like eating anymore. Hinata was right he was no better than Sakura and he had to make it better, being a friend of hers was better than an enemy.

He chased after her "Hinata, please talk to me."

She turned around to show her reddened eyes, she had clearly been crying "What do you want Inuzuka?"

"To apologize, I was jealous to see you with Sasuke and I was desperate for help and Sakura offered."

**HYUUGA HINATA, HANURO SAKURA, AND INUZUKA KIBA PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRINCPAL'S OFFICE NOW**

"Guess this means we miss Physics, and after the stunt I pulled yesterday I'm kinda glad I am."

…x…x…

Sasuke was waiting outside Jiraya's office and wasn't too happy to see his girl and his rival walking up together "Sasuke!"

Hinata ran up to him and tried to kiss him when he turned his head only allowing her to kiss his cheek. "Dude that was harsh she just wanted a kiss."

"Stay out of this Kiba!" The pissed of Uchiha looked at the scared Hyuuga girl "What the hell were you thinking? Your father is going to be pissed! I won't be able to see you anywhere except at school."

"But Susu-kun she hit me first," She pulled back her hair revealing the deep cuts across her cheek the dried blood trails very apparent "Kiba came to check up on me or I would've cleaned it up."

Sasuke's eyes went from red to back to his calm onyx "Thanks Kiba, maybe you ain't so bad after all."

Hinata jumped up and down and clapped her hands like a toddler who just got her way, her friend and boyfriend had made amends… or so she thought…really Sasuke just wanted to keep his enemy closer and Kiba wanted to make sure Hinata stayed safe.

"Kiba, Hinata please come in"

…x…x…

Jiraya was astounded to see the young Hyuuga back in his office along with the new boy whose record was nearly clean from his old school and of course the problem of the entire school Sakura. "Alright what happened?"

"She hit me first so I hit her, plan and simple."

The principal rubbed his eyes Hinata was well on her way to developing one hell of an attitude problem, "Ok Inuzuka what happened?"

"It's my fault sir I pinned them against each other so if anyone should be punished it should be me."

The two girls stared at him with amazement, why would he take all the blame? But what was even more startling was Jiraya started laughing, "Wanted to see a good old fashion cat fight huh? Well you got detention for a week and the three of you will clean the cafeteria, after your detention. Now this is two days in a row you've ended up in the nurse's office Miss Hanuro because of messing with Miss Hyuuga, now be grateful this kind gentleman took all the blame or you'd be seeing yourself in Oto High. Stop picking on her or next time she won't be in trouble and you will be expelled. Now get back to class. GO!" He opened the door not even looking outside "Oh and Mr. Uchiha you skip class again and you'll be in detention with them."

How he knew Sasuke was hidden outside his door they'll never know.

…x…x…

Sakura got sent home to tend to yet another black eye a broken nose and possibly a broken cheek bone while Sasuke, Kiba, and Hinata went to History and being 5 minutes late made the class that much more fun. "Where the fuck have you three been?"

Anko was one of those teachers who was easy to piss off and it was a comically pissed off "Sorry Anko-sensei got lost on road of life."

Hinata let out a cute little chuckle as Anko slapped her forehead "Uchiha don't give me any of that Hatake crap! Where the hell were you?"

It was Kiba's turn "Saving a damsel in distress."

The purple haired woman was being to lose her temper and gridding her teeth but it only took a few words from the edgier Hinata to throw her completely over the edge. "Nevermind them Anko-sensei they are both complete idiots, we were busy in the teacher's lounge cleaning up your dignity."

The class was silent, afraid to talk, everyone knew about Anko and Genma's love affair but no one had the balls to say anything. She clenched a nearby book and heaved it at the younger girl who caught it unphased. "Thank you Anko-sensei I left my book in my locker."

Anko had no clue what to do someone had finally stood up to her and lived to tell the tell, much less unscathed "Class read chapter 7 answer all the questions and turn them in tomorrow. You are dismissed."

Ino came up behind Hinata nearly tackling the smaller of the two "Hina you're the best! You cut 47 minutes off class!"

Naruto even came up and scooped her up bridal style, noticing the death glares from the two boys at her side he ran off with her, yelling back at them "If you want her you gotta come get me!"

Only to run into a very pissed off Hidan "Uff! Oh hi Hidan-san." He gently put down Hinata and took off running in the other direction, pulling Sasuke and Kiba with him. "We don't want to see this."

Hinata looked like a lost puppy, if there was anyone in this world she feared it was Hidan, "Hi-Hidan-nii."

"Shut up Hinata, what the hell is this I hear about you fighting again?"

"S-she s-st-started i-it."

Her sliver haired brother figure wasn't buying it, he knew she wasn't the type to fight unless provoked "Come with me, I have Study Hall this period, we need to talk."

Hinata followed the tall male back to the cafeteria where a fresh puddle of blood lay in the middle of the floor and splattered all over the tables and chairs nearby. "You mean to tell me this all happened because of those small cuts on your face?" Hinata turned her head she couldn't look him in the eye all she could look at was the blood and then at her knuckles that were lightly scratched. She was becoming a monster, and it had all happened since _**HE**_ came to this school. "You going to be honest with me now Hina?" She dropped to her knees and touched the still warm puddle, "Fine you're not ready to talk, you know where to find me when you are."

Hidan began his trip back to his class when a small hand grabbed his wrist, Hinata was still bent over her hair casting a shadow over her eyes but a single tear fell down her cheek splashing in the blood on the floor. "Kiba."

She refused to look up but by the splatter of blood you could clearly tell she was crying. "Hina, do you want to be with Sasuke?" She shrugged her shoulders, "Do you want to be with Kiba?" Once again she shrugged her shoulders. He bent down and put his hand on her shoulder, "Trust me on this one you don't know Kiba well enough to start anything with him so give Sasuke a shot ok?"

Hinata nodded and stood up her skirt covered in blood and tears, good thing she had Genma next she could find a way to get another skirt.

…x…x…

Sasuke, Naruto, Shino, and Kiba all sat underneath the cherry tree in front of the school, the three were trying to allow the Inuzuka to be part of their group. Shino was nearly asleep on a branch, Naruto was hanging from one while Sasuke and Kiba sat at the base. "So you two are soon to be brothers in law? That's so cool!"

"Hn."

"Tch."

Shino poked his eyes from behind his dark sunglasses "I don't think they want to talk about that Naruto."

"I'm just trying to get a conversation going."

Soon a middle aged red-haired woman came running towards the tree "Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto!"

The other boys couldn't help but snicker Naruto's mom was hot but damn she could be very embrassing. "What mom?"

"I need to know why I have a Miss Hyuuga Hinata in my classroom asking for a skirt cause hers is covered in blood!" Naruto fell out of the tree on top of Kiba and Sasuke and even Shino nearly lost balance. They all looked at each other they didn't know what to say, they were afraid if Kushina knew then it would easily get back to Hinata's parents. "You tell me now or I will go ask her father myself!"

Kiba couldn't allow this "It's my fault Mrs. Uzumaki!" The other boys had no clue to where he was going with this "Hinata was just being nice to be and welcoming me to the school but Sakura butted it, I kinda egged it on and now Sakura is at the ER and Hinata is hurt." He bowed at her feet "Jiraya-sama already punished me please don't punish her as well. Hyuuga-sama will be anything but merciful on her."

Kushina's famous smile slid across her face she knew all too well what was really going on, it was just the mother's intuition kicking in. "Alright I won't tell him but you all must be in my class on time today, understood? Especially mommy's little fox."

Naruto's face turned a weird shade of magenta from rage and embarrassment, "Mom!"

She turned to him and he went back to his puppy like state, that woman really held up to her nickname as the "Red-Hot Habanero" she could didn't look that threatening till you crossed her. "See you in class boys."

She turned and walked away and waved as she walked away, Shino looked down at his friend "I know this ain't the right time to say this but damn man your mom is fucking hot!"

"Who's hot?"

The boys turned to the ever so sweet Hinata and Karin, Hinata was now in uniform slacks but even in those she looked good. "You are baby."

Sasuke pulled her onto his lap and gave her a kiss getting an evil glare from Kiba, and Karin used her dancer moves to jump up next to Shino almost like a ninja before kissing him on the cheek. "Miss me?"

"You know it babe."

"Then don't look at Mrs. Uzumaki like a piece of meat again."

Naruto and Kiba both covered their mouths and simultaneously said, "Ooooh Busted!"

Shino shook the branch for a ton of cherries to fall on his friends only to be hit right in the forehead by one. "Who threw that?"

Hinata was lost in her sketchbook; Sasuke lost in his script, Kiba writing new lyrics, which left… Naruto! "Baby, don't leave me."

The blonde baka looked at him and stuck his tongue out, he'd get him later but right now all that mattered was his lady.

…x…x…

The rest of study hall went rather boring, Shikamaru was in another fight with Temari, Gaara who was a freshman was caught skipping class by the truant officer Baki, Kankuro had come joined the crew and started on carving yet another figurine, and Ino and Choji were asleep under the tree. **Ring** Time for the final class of the day, well unless you count detention as a class.

"Welcome class!" It was clear where Naruto got his hyperness from when his mom spoke, "Today we will be starting practice for the Spring Performance. You can do solos, bands, duets, or whatever as long as there's music."

Sasuke grabbed Hinata's hand and squeezed it as his symbol they were working together, Kiba gave the couple a wink, and Shino and Karin even waved at them. With Sasuke singing, Kiba, on drums, Hinata on bass, Shino on lead guitar, and Karin playing the tambourine with a bit of dancing they had their band. Ino and Sai had teamed up for a duet and Choji, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kankuro were doing the all boy band thing.

Kushina handed out empty sheets of music paper, "I expect to at least have the lyrics by the end of the week. I will dock an entire letter grade for everyday it's late. You can get to work. Oh and don't forget this is a whole school competition the winner gets to make a demo with Hinata's father's company."

Hinata slammed her head on her desk, great another thing she would win because her father had pull. "Don't worry Hinata it's the student body's choice not your father."

Her sprit perked up, "So what should we sing about?"

Karin grabbed onto Shino's arm and made a kissy face "Love."  
>The boys all made faces "That's too over done."<p>

"How about a rap?"

Sasuke hit Kiba on the arm "You're the only one who can rap, dumbass."

This was going to be a long day….

…x…x…

Hinata finally got home, she threw her shoes to the side as soon as she ran inside, and she had to find a way to cover up that blood on her skirt. Running into the bathroom she grabbed what she thought was cleaner but when her skirt turned black she let out a loud scream! "Hinata-nee are you home?"

Shit Hanabi didn't have soccer practice today "Yea I'm in the bathroom."

Her sister stuck her head in "Are you ok?"

She had to think of something and quick! "Yea I… I… I…. started my menstrual cycle can you bring me things?"

"Ew T.M.I. sis, you better be glad Hidan-nii is out with his friends so he wouldn't have to do this."

A sweat drop fell down the older sister's face, she really dodged a bullet there if Hanabi knew that she had dyed her skirt black she would be in sooooo much trouble. Hanabi was still in middle school so she had her little kid moments and she clearly would have gone to Hiashi. Hinata tried to get the black out but all it did was give it a faded look and her an idea. **555-834-8495** "Hey Sasuke, I had an idea let's make the band punk/rock. Yea I was trying to wash the blood off my skirt and I accidently turned it black, it looks pretty cool. You call everyone I've got to get an outfit ready before Father get's home or he'll kill me. Mwah."

Hinata pulled out a pair of spenders and thank top that she also dyed black, next she got a razor blade making rips and fades in the skirt and shirt. Now she just needed boots and a chain, where was Konan when you needed her?

…x…x…

love danie 3


	4. Chapter 4

Everything in paradise never goes well, the band was on its second week together and they were already falling apart. Kiba's lyrics didn't match Sasuke's singing voice, Shino's beat didn't match the tone of the song, and the girls were arguing over the clothes. "But Hinata I don't look good in black!"

"Karin black goes with everything it will bring your red eyes out even more. Right Shino?"

"Not now Hinata, I'm in the middle of the something! I'm the best male guitarist in the school if my music sucks then you're just fucking tone deaf Kiba!"

"Well if Sasuke won't sing my song we won't have a chance anyways!"

"Well if you didn't want me to sing at the pitch of a girl we wouldn't have this problem!"

This was going nowhere quickly! And being at the Hyuuga Manor not only was Kaiya and Hiashi getting mad, Hidan had a fight with Konan so he wasn't one to be messed with. But these fights were not going to end anytime soon. "IF YOU DON'T LIVE HERE GET THE FUCK OUT!"

The 5 teenagers quickly shut up and stared at the clearly pissed of sliver haired male before them, "Hidan-nii what's wrong?"

"Your friends better get out before I count to 5. One…"

Her friends left almost no trace of ever being there except the smell of wet dog, and Karin's very strong perfume. "Hidan-nii, please."

"Hinata you know you have more talent than that, why must you team with them?"

"Because they are my friends."

"Do you want that demo?"

"I can ask daddy for one for my birthday."

"But wouldn't it feel better to earn it?"

The indigo haired beauty thought about it for a second, "Don't I have a chance next year?"

"Yes but you only have 2 more years of high school and 4 years of college before you take over the company. You need to take all this seriously if you really want to do this before you take your place as VP."

Hidan left the room leaving Hinata and her guitar, she started playing a few notes.

_I knew better because you said forever and ever who knew._

"Tsk who knew my little cousin had such chops."

"Neji! What are you doing here?"

"Can't I come visit my favorite cousin every once and a while?"

"What is Ten-Ten tired of your bullshit already or are you here to spy?"

"Wow not only can you sing but you can cuss like a sailor, I'd watch that tongue or Uncle Hiashi might just send you to military school to straighten that out."

Hinata had a strong hatred for her cousin, he was in the same grade as Hidan and Temari and he had the attitude that he was too good for everyone. "Just leave Neji!"

"Alright just thought I'd let you know that little boy toy you have is over at the pinkette's house right now." Her jaw nearly hit the ground, he smirked "Just thought you should know, see ya cuz!"

At Sakura's? He couldn't be! She called his phone. **Ring, Ring, Ring, Hey ya'll you've reached Uchiha Sasuke I can't get to the phone right now so… don't leave a message I wont call back… peace! **He never let her calls go to voicemail "Sasuke-kun it's Hinata, Hidan's calmed down and said you can come back over, love you bye."

Hmm maybe he was busy. She texted him a quick "Busy?" and waited 20 minutes before getting a "Ya" response. "Come by later?" "Can't Itachi's in town."

Hinata threw her phone on the bed, Sasuke had become really scarce lately she only saw him at school and band practice. Even at school he was really reluctant to even be seen being affectionate with her. Something had to be wrong, she looked at her clock it was only 5.30 giving her time to do that damned Pre-Cal homework but instead she caught herself doodling the words "Forever and Ever?"

..x…x…

A few hours passed when she heard laughing coming from down stairs Hidan had company again, she perked up she loved his friends maybe Deidara or Sasori was over. She quickly threw on her slippers and slid down the banister "Hidan-nii? Whose over?" She saw a set of all to familiar onyx eyes and long raven colored hair. "Itachi?"

"Hey little bit. Miss me?"

She stayed silent unbelieving who she saw, was she dreaming, **Thump** nope slipping and falling proved she was awake. Sasori quickly ran over to help her up "Hinata what's wrong?"

"Itachi aren't you supposed to be at home visiting with Sasuke and Sai?"

The now popular rap star shook his head with a confused look on his face "With you and Sasuke so close I thought he told you, we haven't talked since mine and Hana's engagement."

Now this was all too much she couldn't be seeing this and she wouldn't for much longer… her eyes rolled back and her world went black.

Hidan quickly called Hiashi down and the two of them rushed Hinata to the ER leaving a very confused Itachi and Sasori alone in the great room of their house.

…x…x…

Hidan sat beside her bed hoping she'd wake up, he had called and texted Sasuke a million times before the asshole finally just turned his phone off. So instead he called Kiba and quickly the brunette showed up with Shino and Karin in tow. "She ok?"

"Yea she just in a self induced coma."

"What's that mean?"

Shuzine walked in the room "It means that something she didn't want to see or hear has her in a state of where she doesn't want to wake up."

A frantic Karin had to ask, "What would that be?"

The doctor looked at her and shrugged "It could be anything from a fight with a parent, death of a pet, bad grade, failed relationship, friend moving, or even something as trivial as leaving dinner in for a minute too long. There's no way of telling till she wakes up."

Kiba reached over to stroke her hair but caught the evil eye of Hidan, his promise to keep Hinata out of harm was broken and now who ever caused it would die! And to him everyone was a suspect.

…x…x…

The next day at school nothing was the same for anyone without the perky Hinata, except of course the few completely oblivious to the fact where she was. Even Neji was feeling remorse for his cousin. Sasuke came over smiling to Naruto and punched him in the shoulder "What's up man?"

Naruto shut his locker and walked off not saying a word to the young Uchiha, even Sai wasn't talking to him. He came up to Kiba "What's everyone's prob dude?"

"You'd know if you had answered anyone's call last night."

"Like I told Hina my bro's in town, by the way where is she?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Sasuke turned around to see Hinata's older "brother" towering over him "I was with Itachi yesterday you lying bastard." Sasuke soon found himself pressed against a nearby locker "She's in the god damn hospital you son of a bitch! What did you do to my Hinata?"

Sasuke went pale, he had been caught in a lie and not only that but the girl he was dating was in the hospital. He was almost afraid to speak the look on Hidan's face was more than enough to prove he would tear the boy a new one if he even thought a lie. Thank God for Tsunade "Mr. Hidan my office now!"

The older male let go of Sasuke's jacket "I'll find out later, take my word."

Sasuke dropped to the ground trying to regain his composure, his life had flashed before his eyes and most of which included the precious girl whose life he had ruined. Kiba held his hand out "Need a hand?" Sasuke took his hand and pulled him up "So where were you last night?" Sasuke wasn't about to tell his rival he had been fucking Sakura, sure Hinata was a beauty and sweet and smart and amazing and every guys dream girl but that wasn't what Sasuke was looking for right now he was only 15 he wasn't looking for a wife just a fuck. He only dated Hinata so Kiba couldn't. "Fine don't tell me, by the way Hidan will kill you if you have anything to do with this."

Sasuke gulped as he and his friend walked to class, he sure hoped no one ever found out.

…x…x...

Another two weeks went by and nothing had changed Sasuke kept messing around with Sakura and Hidan and Kiba were always by Hinata's side, but today was important it was the Spring Performance. Hidan left her room he was on first with Temari so he had to leave sooner, leaving Kiba with Hinata. "I'm sorry Hinata I wish I could help. Please wake up."

Hinata stirred a bit "Sasuke."

The rage built up inside him Sasuke had hurt her! And right under his nose! "Wake up Hinata you staying asleep won't fix anything prove to him you deserve better!"

Shuzine walked in "I'm sorry sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave you can't be yelling in a hospital."

Kiba got up and started out the door he stopped and grabbed the frame "I thought you were stronger than this."

The door shut and the doctor turned to the young girl "How long do you plan to keep this going for?"

Hinata "awoke" and sat up "I don't know, until the pain is gone."

"This is not going to make the pain go by any faster, you need to handle your problems."

She thought for a second "Hand me my clothes."

…x…x…

Kiba drove like a mad man to the school's concert hall, how dare that asshole hurt Hinata? His Hinata? He double-parked and slammed the door of his Nissan Xterra and stormed into the school. He arrived to late to say anything the concert was already starting Kushina stepped in front of the audience "Welcome to Konoha High School of the Performing Arts, today is our Spring Performance and up first we have a song by Hyuuga Hidan and Sabuka no Temari." (Love the way you lie by Eminen ft. Rihanna)

_[Temari]_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,_

_But that's all right, because I like the way it hurts._

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,_

_But that's all right, because I love the way you lie,_

_I love the way you lie._

_[Hidan]_

_I can't tell you what it really is._

_I can only tell you what it feels like._

_And right now, there's a steel knife in my windpipe._

_I can't breathe, but I still fight while I can fight._

_As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight._

_High off her love, drunk from my hate, it's like I'm huffin' paint._

_And I love it, the more I suffer, I suffocate._

_And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me,_

_She fuckin' hates me, and I love it._

_"Wait, where you goin'?"_

_"I'm leavin' you!"_

_"No you ain't! Come back!"_

_We're runnin' right back, here we go again!_

_It's so insane, cause when it's goin' good, it's goin' great._

_I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane._

_But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed._

_I snap, "Who's that dude? I don't even know his name."_

_I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again._

_I guess I don't know my own strength._

_[Temari]_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,_

_But that's all right, because I like the way it hurts._

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,_

_But that's all right, because I love the way you lie,_

_I love the way you lie._

_I love the way you lie._

_[Hidan]_

_You ever love somebody so much, you can barely breathe._

_When you with 'em you meet, and neither one of you even know what hit 'em._

_Got that warm fuzzy feeling, yeah them chills used to get 'em._

_Now you're getting fuckin' sick of lookin' at 'em._

_You swore you'd never hit 'em, never do nothin' to hurt 'em._

_Now you're in each other's face, spewin' venom in your words when you spit 'em._

_You push pull each other's hair, scratch claw,_

_Hit 'em, throw 'em down, pin 'em, so lost in the moments when you're in 'em._

_It's the rage that's the culprit, controls you both._

_So they say it's best to go your separate ways._

_Guess that they don't know ya, 'cause today, that was yesterday._

_Yesterday is over, it's a different day._

_Sound like broken records playin' over,_

_But you promised her, next time you'll show restraint_

_You don't get another chance._

_Life is no Nintendo game, but you lied again._

_Now you get to watch her leave out the window._

_Guess that's why they call it window pane._

_[Temari]_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,_

_But that's all right, because I like the way it hurts._

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,_

_But that's all right, because I love the way you lie,_

_I love the way you lie._

_I love the way you lie._

_[Hidan - Verse 3]_

_Now I know we said things, did things, that we didn't mean._

_And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine._

_But your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me._

_When it comes to love you're just as blinded._

_Baby please come back! It wasn't you, baby, it was me!_

_Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems._

_Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano._

_All I know is I love you too much, to walk away though._

_Come inside, pick up the bags off the sidewalk!_

_Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?_

_Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball!_

_Next time I'm pissed I'll aim my fist at the dry wall!_

_Next time? There won't be no next time!_

_I apologize, even though I know it's lies!_

_I'm tired of the games! I just want her back! I know I'm a liar!_

_If she ever tries to fuckin' leave again,_

_I'ma tie her to the bed and set this house on fire!_

_Just gonna_

_[Temari]_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,_

_But that's all right, because I like the way it hurts._

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,_

_But that's all right, because I love the way you lie,_

_I love the way you lie._

_I love the way you lie..._

The crowd stood up and applauded the song was really good and who knew Hidan could rap? A hooded figure in the back showed a small smile, "Good Job Hidan."

"Up Next we have Uchiha Sai and Yamanka Ino singing Barbie Girl (Aqua).

Sai and Ino walked on stage only for Sai to run after a frightened Ino, who knew she had stage fright? "Well not everyone can handle this pressure so we'll move on to the next group Gaara, Rock Lee, Neji, and Jugo."

…x…x…

Ok I'm skipping the lyrics to the songs or id be looking up too many songs so here it goes they sing Phenomenon by Thousand Foot Krutch, Suigestu & Mangestu sing Heart Like Memphis by the Carter Twins, Matsuri sings Bad Boy by Cascada, Ten-Ten sings Funhouse by Pink, Choji Naruto Shikamaru and Kankuro sing Till I Forget About You by Big Time Rush.

…x…x…

"Weren't they great everyone? Now up is Sasuke, Kiba, Karin, and Shino."

Karin held the bass like she wasn't sure what she was doing and really she didn't she had learned this as her first song in two weeks. Kiba was shooting daggers at Sasuke wondering if he could throw his drumstick and penetrate the back of his skull. Sasuke was too busy looking around at all the girls in the crowd and figuring out the next one he would nail, clumsily overlooking the hooded figure in the back who was contemplating his demise. (Girl All The Bad Boys want by Bowling For Soup)

_8:oo monday nite and i'm waiting _

_To fin'lly talk to a girl a lil cooler than me_

_Her name is nola_

_Shes a rocker with a nose ring_

_She wears a two-way_

_But im not quite sure what that means_

_And when she walks all the wind blows and the angels sing_

_But she doesnt notice me_

_Cause shes watching wrestlin, creamin over tuff guys, _

_Listenin to rap metal, turn tables in her eyes_

_Its like a bad movie shes lookin thru me_

_If you were me than youd be screamin someone shoot me _

_As i fall miserably tryin to get the girl all the bad guys want_

_Cuz shes the girl all the bad guys want_

_She likes the godsmack and i like ancient orange_

_Her cd changes full of singers that are mad at their dads_

_She says shed like to score some reefer and a forty _

_She'll never know that i'm the best that she'll ever have_

_And when she walks all the wind blows and the angels sing_

_But she'll never notice me_

_Cuz shes watching wrestlin, creamin over tuff guys, _

_Listenin to rap metal, turntables in her eyes, she likes 'em _

_With a mustache, race track season pass, _

_Driving in a tranz am, does a mollet make a man,_

_It's like a bad movie she's lookin thru me_

_If you were me than youd be screamin someone shoot me _

_As i fell miserably _

_Trying to get the girl all the bad guys want_

_Cuz shes the girl all the bad guys want (x3)_

_There she goes again with fish nets on_

_And dread lox in her hair_

_She broke my heart, i wanna be sudated, _

_All i wanted was to see her naked,_

_Now i'm watchin wrestlin, listening to rap metal,_

_Turn tables in my eyes, i cant grow a mustache, _

_I aint got no season pass, all i gots a moped, moped, moped_

_It's like a bad movie shes looking thru me, _

_If you were me than youd be screamin someone shoot me,_

_As i fell miserably_

_Trying to get the girl all the bad guys want_

_Cuz shes the girl all the bad guys want (x7)_

Kiba stormed off the stage, Karin slowly followed and Shino right behind they not even caring that they got the loudest cheer but Sasuke was sucking it in. That song was Kiba's tribute to Hinata and she wasn't even here.

"Ok you can leave now Sasuke. Sasuke NOW! Ok up last is Sakura singing an orginal song called I'd Lie." (Taylor Swift)

The hooded figure stood up and walked back stage and stood just to the left side of the stage as she watched the pinkette sing HER song.

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colors in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love he swears_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke I fake a smile_

_That I know all his favorite songs and_

The hooded figure walked out and started to sing along

_I could tell you his favorite colors green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

Sakura tried to push the person off the stage, this was HER moment to shine

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

_Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?_

_He sees everything black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

She pulled the hood off revealing lavender eyes, pale skin, and indigo hair… none other than Hyuuga Hinata.

_I could tell you his favorite colors green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

Sakura's voice started to crack as she knew that Sasuke had stolen this song for her. She quickly left the stage, leaving Hinata to sing HER song.

_He stands there then walks away_

_My God, if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breathe for you_

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through everything but my heart_

_First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"_

_So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle_

_Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green_

_He loves to argue oh and it kills me_

_His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him_

_If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

Hinata bowed "Thank you but that was not my song to sing because even though I wrote the lyrics I put down that I would sing another song. Sasuke-kun, Sakura would you please join me on stage?"

The two walked up and the music started…. (Who's That Girl by Hilary Duff.)

_There were places we would go at midnight_

_There were secrets that nobody else would know_

_There's a reason but I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

_I thought they all belonged to me_

_Who's that girl?_

_Where's she from?_

_No she can't be the one_

_That you want_

_That has stolen my world_

_It's not real, it's not right_

_It's my day, it's my night_

_By the way_

_Who's that girl living my life?_

_Oh no, living my life_

_Seems like everything's the same around me_

_Then I look again and everything has changed_

_I'm not dreaming so I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

_She's everywhere I wanna be_

_Who's that girl?_

_Where's she from?_

_No she can't be the one_

_That you want_

_That has stolen my world_

_It's not real, it's not right_

_It's my day, it's my night_

_By the way_

_Who's that girl living my life?_

_I'm the one who made you laugh_

_Who made you feel_

_And made you sad_

_I'm not sorry_

_For what we did_

_For who we were_

_I'm not sorry_

_I'm not her_

_Who's that girl?_

_Where's she from?_

_No she can't be the one_

_That you want_

_That has stolen my world_

_It's not real, it's not right_

_It's my day, it's my night_

_By the way_

_Who's that girl living my life?_

_Oh no, living my life _

Sasuke looked down at his feet and Sakura started to cry while the crowd behind them cheered. Neji stood up from his seat "Encore!"

Hinata smiled "You want to hear more? Well I'm gonna need a band! Kiba, Shino, Karin come on up you're the next constant on _humilate a douche bag and his whore_!"

Karin handed her bass to Hinata and she grabbed her tambourine (honestly the only instrument that girl should play) and they began to play (I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace)

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Every roommate kept awake_

_By every sigh and scream we make_

_All the feelings that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_Only when I stop to think about you,_

_I know_

_Only when you stop to think about me,_

_do you know?_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_You hate everything about me_

_Why do you love me?_

_I hate_

_You hate_

_I hate_

_You love me_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you? _

"Ya'll want to hear another one?"

The crowd cheered but Sasuke grabbed her by the arm not remembering the mic "Hinata I get it I was caught."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I know you know about me sleeping with Sakura."

"I know and so does the whole school."

Sasuke looked out to his peers and the hateful looks they were all giving him and he looked back at her and she pointed to the mic next to her mouth. He groaned and ran off stage and Sakura ran off the other way.

"One last song to finish the night!" (Who Knew by Pink)

_You took my hand, you showed me how_

_You promised me you'd be around_

_Uh huh, that's right_

_I took your words and I believed_

_In everything you said to me_

_Yeah huh, that's right_

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_Cause they're all wrong_

_I know better_

_Cause you said forever_

_And ever, who knew?_

_Remember when we were such fools_

_And so convinced and just too cool_

_Oh no, no no_

_I wish I could touch you again_

_I wish I could still call you a friend_

_I'd give anything_

_When someone said count your blessings now_

_For they're long gone_

_I guess I just didn't know how_

_I was all wrong_

_But they knew better_

_Still you said forever and ever_

_Who knew? Yeah yeah_

_I'll keep you locked in my head_

_Until we meet again_

_Until we, until we meet again_

_And I won't forget you my friend_

_What happened?_

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_Cause they're all wrong_

_And that last kiss I'll cherish_

_Until we meet again_

_And time makes it harder_

_I wish I could remember_

_But I keep your memory_

_You visit me in my sleep_

_My darling, who knew?_

_My darling_

_My darling, who knew?_

_My darling I miss you_

_My darling, who knew?_

_Who knew?_

The crowd cheered as Hinata and her friends took a bow, "Today we start anew ya'll, a new better life as friends, band mates, and potentially more?"

She looked at Kiba and he bent down and in front of the whole school they shared their first kiss.

..x..x..

hope you like im thinking of ending it here but idk reviews


End file.
